Rosa in Wonderland Part 17 - Rosariki Gets Lost/Very Good Advice
Cast: *Alice - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Alice's Sister - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *White Rabbit - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Doorknob - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Carpenter - Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *Bill the Lizard - Billy White (Poochini's Yard) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Flowers - Betty and Norrie (Hey Duggee) *#Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *#Daisy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *#Pansies - Alice (Littlest Pet Shop), Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) and D.W. Read (Arthur) *#Tulips - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *#Blue Bonnets - Hopeful Heart Cougar, Romantic Heart Skunk and Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *#Violets - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *#Calla Lily - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *#Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *#Sunflowers - Ana and Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *#Lilac - Rapunzel (Tangled) *#Chrysanthemums - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy (Disney) *#Glories - Leslie McGroathy (Itsy Bitsy Spider) and Frankine Frensky (Arthur) *#Daffodils - Wile E. Coyote and Ralph Wolf (Looney Tunes) *#Tiger Lily - Brenda Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#Dandy Lion - Brandon Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#White Rose - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *#Thistle - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *#Yellow Daisies - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *#Rosebud - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *#Sweetpeas - Giggles, Flaky and Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *#Dandy Pup - Spike (Rugrats) *Caterpillar - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Bird in Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Cheshire Cat - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Mad Hatter - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *March Hare - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Dormouse - Bedtime Bear (The Care Bears Family) Transcripts: *Rosariki: Oh dear! Now I- now I shall never get out. Well, when- when one’s lost, I- I suppose it’s good advice to stay where you are, until someone finds you. But- but who’d ever think to look for me here? Good advice. If I listened earlier I wouldn’t be here! But that’s just the trouble with me. I give myself very good advice… but I very seldom follow it. That explains the trouble that I’m always in. Be patient is very good advice, but the waiting makes me curious. And I’d love the change, should something strange begin. Well, I went along my merry way, and I never stopped to reason. I should have known there’d be a price to pay, some day. Some day. I give myself very good advice, but I very seldom follow it. Will I ever learn to do the things I should? *Chorus: Will I ever learn, learn to do the things I should? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Hmhmhmhm… and the momeraths outgrabe. *Rosariki: Oh, Bright Heart, it’s you! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Whom did you expect? The Pogoriki, perchance? *Rosariki: Oh, no no no no. I- I- I’m through with Pogoriki. I want to go home! But I can’t find my way. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Naturally. That’s because you have no way. All ways here you see, are the Eris’s ways. *Rosariki: But I’ve never met any queen. *Bright Heart Raccoon: You haven’t? You haven’t? Oh, but you must! She’ll be mad about you, simply mad! Hahaha! And the momeraths outgrabe… *Rosariki: Please, please! Uh… how can I find her? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Well, some go this way, some go that way. But as for me, myself, personally, I prefer the shortcut. *Rosariki: Oh! Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts